Clove Pink
by Tallemy
Summary: A story about the twisted love-story of Uryuu Kazari, boy who's currently in love with the most beautiful girl of Raimon. Will he win the heart of the poor unsuspecting Yayoi Hinata, who just happens to be a really girly-boy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've tried writing something with the scoutable characters from the game. Every character is scoutable in the games except Wonder who only appears in the second game and only scoutable via the connection map after you beat the game. Their English names are Ace Server (Uin Buruto), Ashley Dale (Yayoi Hinata), Ike Banner (Uryuu Kazari), Holly Cricket (Suzumushi Tsukihito) and Trixy Wonder (Miwa Hoshihi). And before I forget, reviews are always welcomed! :)**

* * *

_[Whaaa! Today I've met with a totally awesome girl. She was unbelievably cute and beautiful__（ ﾟ __Д__ﾟ） __I think I may even be in love with her ./. This is so weird!]_

Kazari had the holy belief, that he was in love. But what is love exactly? And was it certain, that his feelings leant towards it? Even Wikipedia couldn't give him a definite answer and great number of articles only studied the Greek Antiquitat or Eros. In truth this hadn't really helped him in his investigation, although he read a lot of interesting theories from Plato, which somehow connected to this case. The articles were peculiar but Kazari hasn't gotten much smarter from them.

He closed his phone with a disappointed expression, after he shared his thoughts on the internet. Soon, the machine signaled incoming comments with a few short beeps. Kazari quickly muted it, then hid the phone in his pocket, in case he had an urgent compulsion to share stories. Which he had more than enough times a day. Mostly during classes. He was a master in blindly typing under the table! Too bad the teachers were not really happy that one of his hands was constantly hidden somewhere near the trousers area. But he couldn't care less about the opinions of outsiders. His blog was his precious! That little babe knew everything about him!

But now he wasn't sitting one of his classes, instead had a little lunch break with his friends on the yard. The enthusiastic audience was made of his fellow tennis club members - Uin Buruto and Suzumushi Tsukihito - who were sitting beside him with blank expressions. The only difference between them was their skill level and group.

The tennis club worked differently because the amount of members on the field was limited. Beginners rarely played with the Advanced group, but it meant no problem when the latter wanted to have a match with the "pros" of Raimon. These groups were made out of both first, second and third year students. When a first year student was a blessed player he could get into the pro team in no time, just like Uin did.

From the three boys only Suzumushi stood out with his side-membership in the Music club. He was a well-known musician in the school and his life was made of concerts and playing on various events, occasionally helping out the Music Club. He quit that club before joining his current one, but no one really realized it, because he spent a lot of time in both places.

"What now lover boy, who is the lucky girl?" asked Uin after he read through the post. He had so much fun with the everyday problems of Kazari, from which he had to admit Uin got a relatively small amount due to his family's financial situation. His favourite type of post was when Kazari asked his followers what kind of brand he should buy in the store.

"I don't know her name. We've never talked before ..." he admitted a bit sheepishly as he ran through his fingers in the grass.

He first saw the girl in the morning. She was training on the tennis court with a guy from the beginners group. Her long pink hair sparkled in the of the morning sun and as her lashes glittered in the rays she could even seduce Narcissus from his mirror image.  
He could write a multi-volume book series about this miracle, if he would have been felt like it. But for now his blog meant enough entertainment for him.

"You just... saw her? I can imagine how big is this love then." said Uin as he tried to fish out the omelette pieces from his lunchbox, with more or less success. His mother always put them to the bottom, hoping that his spoiled little son wouldn't be so picky and eat properly. This tactic fatally failed when Buruto learnt to professionally reshuffle the contents of the box without damaging anything. To skip the omelette? It wasn't in the options. In a short amount of time, that would've led to a bloody showdown within the family.

"Geez, if you like her that much then go and speak with her" said Suzumushi, who in the meantime tried to sort out his violin pieces for the next concert. "It's not good if you only love someone for her looks. How should I say this... You can easily burn your hand."

"I bet her personality is wonderful too!" cut in Kazari. He hated when underclassman wanted to tutor him, especially when the game went to spoil his mood. "Rather, help me find out her name!"

Both boys sighed in defeat. So long common sense.

"So, how does she even look like?" rolled his eyes Uin as he stuffed a piece of rice ball into his mouth.

"She has long pink hair, and beautiful golden eyes, but her hair hid almost half of her face. Oh, and she tied her hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon." he described her with enthusiasm, sometimes illustrating with his short red hair.

Yayoi Hinata. There was no doubt about it. The girl in question was none other than Yayoi Hinata, first-year student, tennis club member in the beginners group... and by the way, a boy. Suzumushi and Uin looked at each other with a suppressed laughter. By the looks of it, they both thought the same: it's time to teach Kazari a little lesson while they have some fun. Although the operation came with sacrifices, but who cares? They have to cut back a bit from the ego of the net-celeb.

"It must be Yayoi" said Suzumushi at last, with Uin vigorously nodding beside him "Believe me, she is a real jackpot! But Yayoi-san doesn't date with anyone. Too bad. I think even the girls turn their heads after her. Chivalrous, gentle and her voice is a bit deeper than most of girls'. Like she was a prince from a fairytale."

"Maybe because she always wears boys' uniform" added the other.

"I think she just feels uncomfortable in skirt" said the redhead with compassion. The

school didn't obligate every girl to wear her uniform. If someone found a good reason she could convince the director about the clothes change.

"Seriously, I'm not surprised. But I would be happy if they put me in the Girl-line before the toilet-" at that very moment his head met with a shapely metal pencil case what let out a hollow echoing voice as they parted. The maestro gave him a warning look and returned to his task.

"Sure!" Suzumushi giggled innocently above his sheets, like nothing happened. Damn, he enjoyed this game so bad. "It must be it!"

The fish swallowed the bait well, almost too well. So he decided to divert the subject a little before Uin says something stupid again. "Look, which should be the first piece on the concert?"

"Theme?" asked Uryuu while he scanned the pages with his green eyes.

"Nothing much. The teach asked me to play something related to spring... and Vivaldi is out of question."

He spread the pieces out more on the grass so they boys could get a better look at them. As if they would understand anything other than the titles. They curiously looked at the pages full of consciously arranged black dots.

"Can we pick anything?" asked Uin with great interest. He didn't wanted to tell pieces by just looking at them and currently using the Internet was out of the question.

"Basically, yes."

"So if I point at one of them... Can you hum at least the beginning?"

Suzumushi blushed a bit at the request, but slowly nodded. He wasn't really used to his voice and he hasn't liked it. When he played the violin he heard the real sounds of the instrument, while he couldn't really decipher his singing like that. What if he will be off-key? Once he tried to sang out a violin piece, which happened to have some lyrics, that was the time when his father threw his slippers at him and ended his singer career.

"What about this one here?" the blogger's index finger pointed at the Minuet of an unknown German songwriter. It was only three line long. The mauve-haired boy quietly, but began humming the first few beats, sometimes stopping for checking the reactions, the he continued.

"Little nightingale, I think I'm deaf" commented Uin with a pinch of sarcasm in his voice "I can't hear anything! Louder! Louder! Louder! Like you were Raimei! But don't be that loud."

"Lalala it if you can't hum properly" said out loud Uryuu his ideas, but he just got awkward silence.

Meanwhile Suzumishi got a bit more courage and tried again to share the rest of the song. This time he was much louder and after a few encouraging words it was quite the thing. The vocal cords replaced the strings of the violin. He even tried putting in some piano and forte and breaks. He surveyed his audience curiously. Uin gave him a thumbs up, while Kazari gave him an consent nod.

"I think we don't have to think more about this. That's all?" asked Kazari in disappointment. He couldn't say this out loud but he really liked Tsukihito's voice. "In fact... I'd appreciate if you could help me with the other pieces" he finished quietly. He didn't have the desire to compile the list at home and if they help him at least there will be someone in the crowd who won't complain about the order.

That was the final word. As the boys got green light they lunged toward the pieces as hungry cannibals, occasionally asking Tsukihito to describe the song. Hell occasionally, they wanted to hear every single one. Soon they heard every piece and slowly filled in the list. Although Tsukihito only implemented ten artist, they were looking for the eleventh.

"Wow, look how long is this!" with that Uin dug out an extensive six-page long sheet-music. A sad look reflected on Suzumushi's face. He loved that piece, but he couldn't play it at a concert. Unfortunately he could only bring something that was originally written for violin.

"I can't play that" sighed Tsukihito as he watched those familiar lines "I think it just got mixed up with the concert pieces. I was in a hurry this morning, so I grabbed what I found on my music stand."

"But why?" asked Kazari indignantly.

"It's just a practice piece. I can't play those on concerts..."

"But no one prohibited you to show it for us, right? And you can always add this as a bonus. You make the list, you're the star. The brilliant musician genius of Raimon! I don't see any problem with this"

"I'm not a star!" retorted Suzumushi, trying to hide his embarrassment. He never really admitted to himself this fact. On the contrary, he strongly denied it!  
He was a prodigy with the violin since he was six and his parents never left out any opportunity to show his talents to the world. But in reality he hated the footlight, that's why he left the music club in the first place. The boy didn't need friends who only saw THE Suzumushi Tsukihito, he needed friends who liked him for being himself.

Uryuu still looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please!"

"Okay. But just for you"

The melody was slow and soothing, sometimes faded, sometimes strengthened. It really wasn't complicated as the others, yet it had a particular nostalgic atmosphere which fascinated both boys as they listened.

"You love this song." pointed out Uin as Suzumushi finished the last score. "Until now, you were on your death. Your face showed various levels of suffering while you tried to show us your repertoire. For a moment I've thought you will kill yourself if we force you to hum another one." he scanned through the piece again. It was hand-written on an old paper, which was possibly torn out from an exercise book. He couldn't tell it at first glance because the sides became tattered over the years. "This must be important. Am I right or am I right?"

"You can say that. My violin teacher wrote it for me when I wanted to give up music. At that time, I felt it would be better if I stop. I was so clumsy..." he mused on the old memories "Then I heard someone play this piece in one of the classrooms. I sat down and waited for my teacher at the door. I wanted to tell her that I won't come again. But as if she'd read my mind she went into the room and ten minutes later she came out with the copy of the score! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't even think about music."

"I always thought you were a genius from the beginning." Kazari was seriously surprised by the fact that his friend earned success by practicing.

"Don't be that stupid" Uin struck him on the nose with his chopsticks. Fearing his eyesight the red haired tennis club member hastily pulled away from the sadist, while rubbing his nose.

"Anyway, I think you should add this as a bonus. If someone has a problem with it say that your friends persuaded you with force and if you don't play it at the concert they will blow up the whole place.

"Ah, okay. Brilliant ideas as always."

The rest of the lunch break went away with switching between topics. Usually Uryuu started blabbering about some internet-related, Uin retorted with something totally different, then Suzumushi added a third thing what hadn't related neither theme.

\(*

Uryuu only arrived at home in the early evening from the practice. As he entered the front door the concentrated mixture of a familiar scent filled his lungs. His parents owned a flower shop but because they couldn't find any space for sale they opened a shop on the ground floor of their home. Although the shop had a separated part in the house, but his parents still loved to scatter their plants everywhere in the house and raise them as little pets until they could be sold. The most frightening thing was that somehow they managed to put a huge rose bush in the living room, right beside the hydrangeas.  
The only exception from the maddening cavalcade of flowers and scents was his room. From there every flower flown in a short way. Or extinct. His worst memory was when his mother introduced his room to her gardenias and told him, that she will cut down his hands if he even touches the poor flowers. Needless to say, on that holy day for the first (but not last) time he slept in the bathroom in the company of ferns and other dampness-loving plants.

He shooed away the disgusting little scent-clouds from himself, as he down into his chair and with wondering expression he pushed the power button on his computer. He liked blogging here because the design was clearer and editing his post was an easier task than on mobile, but now this wasn't his main goal.  
Kazari quickly scrolled down to the last of his chat-partners, if he could find anyone who would help him. Most of them were friends from school, but he had plenty of partners from other regions and countries. Now he urgently needed someone who could help him with heart-matters, yet because of the distance he or she can't gossip about it. He quickly became bored of the tons of names, but then his eyes met the right name "Wonder". She was a girl. She lived in Hokkaido. Yes a try couldn't hurt.

**Banner:** Helloooo! (^o^)／  
_**Wonder:**_ Nice Evening  
**Banner:** How familiar are you with women problems?  
_**Wonder:**_ It depends on what kind of "problems"... I mean, if you have, you mean, a "problem" with your girlfriend I think I'm not the ideal person for you...  
_**Wonder:**_ Really. If you want I know someone who can help you...  
**Banner:** There is a girl in my school, but i dun wanna confess to her so simply (_)  
_**Wonder:**_ Aha. So that kind of "problem". I think I can help you, then! Do you do this on purpose? What's wrong with the easy way, there?  
**Banner:** Cliché, cliché, cliché~ I want something unique! (._.)  
_**Wonder:**_ Please, just don't write poems... That's not wonder-full... or cool... or modern...  
**Banner: **Naaaah, no way! I'm thinking about something flower-related  
_**Wonder:**_ Yeah, that's "better"... Okay, I have to admit it's pretty avantgarde nowadays.  
**Banner:** But not that rose-sending version! I want something new! N.W.  
**Banner:** *N.E.W.  
_**Wonder:**_ Flower language?  
**Banner**: ?_?  
_**Wonder**_: Wait a moment...

On his monitor suddenly at least nine different link appeared, one girlier than the other. All about communicating with flowers.

**Banner:** Oh my god, you're WONDERFUL! MAGICAL! *w*  
_**Wonder:**_ It was time for you to recognize. Oh and one more thing. She doesn't know what's going on.  
**Banner:** Then, I'll write a mysterious poem ~ :P  
_**Wonder:**_ Have a wonderful success. Just neglect the verses. (/°w° )/・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・゜゜・。*。・゜*

The website were really helpful. He could scratch together a lot of data about various flower's history, meaning and visual appearance. Only one big question left: how the hell will he get blue rose, gardenia or red tulips?

_[I think it's over (;-;) But it was a good idea OTL I wonder how I can make this work]_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well sorry for the long wait but the exams ate up my free-time and this chapter became longer than I expected. Again, let me introduce you four new characters, although only 3 is important. Hinata Yayoi [Ashley Dale], Ginrin Sumiaki [Tad Trinket], Chouno Masora [Shaun Imago] and Awano Yumeka [Esther Egeres]. This time I made an additional post about the characters if someone can't look up them in their games [_tallemy. tumblr post/ 25308280865/ clove-pink-cast-so-far-i-decided-to-do-some_]**

**Oh, and guess who makes a guest appearance~!  
**

[2]

As for Hinata Yayoi's current situation, 'miserable' would be the most beautiful word what we could search out of the dictionaries. Yesterday, they held a separate training session suggested by his teammate, and after school he even attended to his regular training. Today his right hand showed its gratitude. He could barely move his wrist without a sharp pain shooting through his joints.

Originally, he didn't intend to go school because he was unable to make notes anyway. Eventually, he was convinced by the power parental love. As a consolation prize they gave him a little gel and then bandaged the sore point. Of course, this still did not help his problem and he felt like a guest in his own class or better... a plant. But what was even more frustrating, he couldn't tie up his hair properly. He tried to hide the irritating tufts behind his ears, but they came back as soon as he moved his head.

"I'm going crazy" Hinata muttered angrily to himself, while he was waiting for Uin at their changing room. He wanted to get out of school as soon as possible. He couldn't really see the reasons why he should sit through the whole gym class, doing nothing at all, so he decided to send a message to the tennis club about his absence.

At that very moment the door opened and a person stepped out, in full gym gear.

"Oh, are you still here?" asked Uin in a surprised tone "Why haven't you changed?"

"The teacher said I can go home" as evidence he presented his bandaged hand "I just wanted to ask someone to tell the tennis club, that they don't need to wait for me."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. When will you come again?"

"Maybe a few days later. Hopefully, it'll heal before the tournament. I don't really want to leave out trainings, especially now. After all, this will be my first tournament! If I manage to win maybe I can get into the advanced group" he said firmly, but he couldn't really shake off the feeling that in a way or other he was the reason of Uin's exhilaration. Every time Hinata looked at him the boy was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"After all it's understandable" Uin nodded and went toward the track field "Get well soon! Oh, and do something with your hair, Princess!"

When he made it to the shoe cabinets he was sure the teacher already noted the absentees and sent his class to warm up. Now the only thing left was to go back home, where he might find some solution for his hand and make a reason for getting up early again. But when he reached for his black outdoor shoes, a carefully placed flower came into his sight. He eagerly pulled it out, being watchful not to damage any petals of the red tulip. The cut part of the flower was wrapped in a damp paper handkerchief, but no message.

"Someone missed the house number..." muttered Hinata to himself, as he put down the flower to change his shoes. It would be the best if he just left this precious gift there. But it would never reach its recipient. Maybe he won't cause too much trouble if he brings it home...

Finally, he firmly grasped the tulip and hurriedly left the building, disregarding the thundering strides which drew near at a dangerous speed, then, suddenly stopped, accompanied with a loud swearing.

\(*

The second flower appeared on the very next day, exactly the same place as the tulip, but this one had a small note attached to its stem. As far as we could call fair that messy handwritten piece of paper with only one sentence: "The flowers' got meanings"

The author was in hurry or just nervous, but even so, the message haven't revealed too much creativity. On top of that he was unable to identify the flower. It was just as red as the tulip, but had significantly more petals.

It irritated him deeply that he still didn't know the sender's purpose or gender. But aside from these minor facts he was so thrilled and he could hug Ginrin, who currently represented the exact opposite emotions. They boy was furious, his golden eyes sparked with anger. He almost fell off the stairs in his crazy pace, while imitating some artistic skateboarding moves as he slipped into the corridor. Hinata would happily applaud the show, but the nameless flower prevented him. Beside he didn't really had the nerve to speak, seeing that Ginrin's sanity was rubbing the threshold of madness and he feared that even the tiniest sound could put him off of this fragile equilibrium.

"Yayoi!" his voice was free from anger when he spoke. In other words his target was someone else "Have you seen Chouno?"

God, bless his soul.

The said person with his full, honest name Chouno Masora, was the school's strangest figure with his strange behaviour and increased interest in butterflies. Sometimes the students could see these little insects floating around him peacefully. He met his current friends thanks to a butterfly too.

"At least not yet. What did he do again?"

"What? He chewed my ear until I made him a lousy, stupid, idiot, cretin bead-butterfly, then disappeared. I haven't seen him in two days and I had enough of running after him with a stupid thing what he wanted so bad in the first place. Everybody thinks I'm crazy!"

Yayoi began to headcount the amount of "stupid" in the boy's sentences. This time Ginrin was really nervous and haven't spared the word out of his speech. He should've gotten accustomed by now that Chouno was very prone to get lost in the mazes of life. Especially when they have a meeting, but somehow he ends up at a completely different place.

"Maybe he got sick..." Hinata tried to come up with a seemingly logical explanation.

"That kid never gets sick. He is immune to everything! I bet he is here somewhere and laughs at me. I've spent three hours on this lame insect. THREE HOURS!"

This meant a lot of time for a boy who could spend half-days engraving a necklace.

"Ginrin... Please, don't tell anybody, but I think he just forgot" he patted his classmate's shoulder with a sympathetic smile "Show a little forgiveness towards him."

It seemed that his words reached Sumiaki's heart, when he saw signs of easing in those yellow, cat-like eyes. Yayoi couldn't really believe that the source of his anger would be Masora. The problem rooted in Ginrin's ego. He really liked to show off with his work. After all, his pride knew no boundaries when it came to his own jewellery and it deeply irritated him when he couldn't boast about it. Hinata remembered clearly when Ginrin made a metal badge for his birthday. He stared at Hinata until he actually written a letter about his work of art, how great the design were with those small detailed textures and thanked him his immense patience. Twice. With beautiful letters.

After surviving the crisis, Ginrin immediately noticed the flowers in Yayoi's hand.

"Who are you giving that chrysanthemum?" he flashed a fox-like smile, leant a little closer to get a better look at the flower.

"No one. I've got it" said Hinata beaming an embarrassed smile, but still he pridefully lifted up the, as told above, chrysanthemum to take a closer look "Someone keeps sending me flowers."

"Ah, another worshipper? Girl or boy this time?"

"Shut up."

"Have you told him that he knocks on the wrong door?"

"Not yet. Because I didn't have the chance and shut the hell up already! Please let me rejoice at the fact that someone still thinks of me!" he said angrily "Just for a second!"

"Okay, Okay. I'll be quiet. It's even possible that you'll be lucky" then he quietly added "Not like the past one hundred times."

Hinata's mood arrived to its deepest reachable point and it was his turn to make an offended look. It didn't matter what he did, Hinata still remained girly. Cutting his pink hair hasn't helped him either. From that point he just let it grew long, but with this decision he attracted more attention than he ever wanted. From both genders.

"At least I can say that people are interested in me" he said in a mocking tone and stuck out his tongue "Unlike someone who just engraves in a dark room all day."

Sumiaki couldn't help but laugh at this statement, even if the second part was clearly meant as an insult.

"And you're seriously proud of that, Yayoi? You know that-"

"They just like the way I look." finished the pink haired boy with a childish intonation. How many times have he heard this already? He used to agree relationships based on his looks, but they never lasted long because the girls realised that their beautiful prince is not so generous as they imagined and he doesn't look for their wishes with every step they take.

It didn't take much time, the males of the school also approached him, but they were really disappointed when it turned out that Hinata had as much connection to a female, as milk to a cow. For a while he still endured, but his relationships never lasted more than four days, so he decided it's easier to push away all candidates. He saw very little chance for ever finding someone who accepts his personality. And he wasn't a big fan of making friends.

However this case with the flower thrilled him. No one has ever tried this with him. In general everyone caught Yayoi in the breaks or after exercise for a quick confession; therefore, he was absolutely delighted about that someone finally changed the basics. Yes, he might even hit the jackpot with this. He remembered the small note.

"Listen, Gin. What does this mean? 'The flowers' got meaning'"

"Well you can give flowers to someone you like..." stated Ginrin staring into the distance "But! If you have two different flowers, it may have a deeper meaning. When lovers give each other red roses, it usually symbolizes their love; or spider lilies. They often planted on graves, like a parting gift to those who you'll never meet again.

"Wow, the spider lilies are completely new. Sometimes I'm surprised how much useless information you can stuff in your head..." interjected Hinata.

"It's not useless if it helped you" countered Sumiaki "Ask the internet. Sure there was a bored loser who collected these."

"Yeah, yeah" Hinata waved, showing his back to him while he set off for home.

"You should really wait for me!" insisted Sumiaki as he hurriedly changed shoes, fighting for his life with his stupid blue bag which constantly slipped forward.

"You'll catch up" declared Hinata as he stepped out into the yard and disappeared.

Ginrin grumblingly stared after him, he could burn a hole in Hinata's back with his catlike eyes. He always did this! Like he was escaping from something. They talked for a while and in the next moment he just left. Although he couldn't deny that Hinata had a better mood than usual. Perhaps because of the flowers.

_I hope you won't end up in tears_ he thought to himself as he dashed out of the school shouting Yayoi's name.

\(*

The third flower popped up at a whole new place, serving some variety to the scheme. Right after training Awano handed him a bouquet of blue flowers.

"I've found this in the girls changing room" she said a little embarrassed, it seemed that the gift surprised her a bit "We didn't know whose it is, but you name was on it... We thought it would be the best if we gave it to you. Don't worry we haven't taken anything!" she added quickly, as if this would be Yayoi's first thought.

"Thanks" muttered the pink haired boy under his breath. Great. New flowers. And again he has no idea what they might be. "Awano, Listen, you are a girl..." an ominous pause "Do you know these flowers?"

"Bellflowers?" Awano replied "But why do you ask?"

"No real reason. But if you get flowers it's better if you know their names" he smiled.

"Well, it's true, I guess. I wonder who sent it... I hope it was a girl!" she gasped, wringing her hands "Because... I don't even dare to think about the poor boy's fate..."

"You would castrate him" finished Hinata casually. He knew that dragons lived within the girls. It wouldn't be so surprising if they did such a deed after someone desecrated their territory.

The senior then said goodbye and went back to the girls. He couldn't miss the excited whispers coming from the other side asking Awano about the flower-incident, still he pointed his gaze back to the bouquet, and, well... He should find out their meaning.

Yayoi was nervous when he opened the search engine's website. His fingers played a staccato-like rhythm on the table as the pictures slowly loaded on the site. Until now he hasn't even thought about the possible meaning of flowers. And look, they can be negative symbols like "regret" or "revenge" too.

Every passed moment felt like a year. He wanted to leave this alone for once, yet he wanted to get more information about his flowers.

Fortunately none of them was like that. The chrysanthemum and the tulip were the symbol of true love, while the bluebells were given the "thinking about you" meaning. He could feel the pressure in his chest slowly disappearing and it was slowly replaced by a wide smile, followed by an unfamiliar feeling. It was weird and he felt absolutely stupid. Like hope what he left on the roadside returned to him.

\(*

The next morning he couldn't wait to see the next flower. This was like a crazy game where the main character gets a new item every day. Ginrin gave him strange looks after the fourth time he ran around the shoe cabinets checking every spot for hidden pansies and daises. Hinata was disappointed because in the end he hasn't found anything.

No wonder that Hinata could've jumped out of the window when he saw the new daffodil-bouquet tied together with a green ribbon. Between the daffodils he found a pink rose and a small moonflower. He joyfully played with the trumpet-like flower. Who would've thought that it had meaning?

His classes flew away like miracle and now he was walking next to the football field while pondering about his next day. Will he get flowers? Or chocolate? Will he meet with his anonymous fan? After all it's been a week now. Or there are no rules like this? Are those rules with dates are made-up?

His chain of thoughts was interrupted when his leg met with a bag lying on the ground. It was thanks to blind luck and his quick reflexes that he managed to stay afoot and not fall into the flowers where after a second glance... a butt welcomed him.

"Chouno?" cried Yayoi as he swing his bag towards the body part. The hit was weak but even so, Chouno collapsed like a badly constructed card tower. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah you scared it away!" whined the boy sadly as he said his farewells to the butterfly that flew away from him "Just look! It was beautiful and now it's gone! Because you scared it away!"

Yayoi shook his head at the reaction. Masora sometimes behaved like he haven't got at least one follower per day. Better times a whole swarm.

"Had Ginrin found you?" asked Hinata "He is looking for you since Tuesday."

"Gin...rin? No? I think I haven't even seen him this week."

Sometimes Masora's memory was worse than a goldfish. Most of the times. Usually...

His classmates declared already that he either lived on magic pills or he was an alien from outer space. Because someone so incapable of living can't live on this planet. The problem wasn't his behaviour, but his artistic way of living. Always floating two meters above the ground. Only his real friends knew that he just lived in his own little dream world and he couldn't detach himself from it even after waking up.

Yayoi got the boy out of the flowerbed and gave him the lone bag.

"Then be prepared, when he finds you, he will kill you" he said simply "He is really angry after you forgot to meet him on Monday."

"Oh you're right" he swallowed with fear as he remembered the deal he made with Ginrin " I even brought him what he wanted in exchange! And maybe I even bought it with me, but I'm not sure about this..."

"He asked for something?"

"A new head for his engraving pen" his gaze constantly wandered back to the flowers looking for a new prey. He was totally unaware of the common white butterflies which gathered around him searching for a perfect place to land in his hair. "But it was cheap, so it's okay!"

Hinata wanted to tell him how one sided was this deal, when out of nowhere a cobalt blue thunder stormed past him enrolling Masora.

"Chouno Masora" hissed the attacker. Ginrin angrily put more weight onto Masora's shoulders with his hands to keep the scared boy on the ground. Colour quickly drained from Chouno's face as he saw the smile of a predator. He tried to squeeze his way out of the fierce grip, without success. Unlike the other boy Ginrin's voice and movements betrayed immense amount of calmness, like madman before his first murder.

"I think we had a little deal right? Was the deadline on Monday, maybe? Tell me, Chouno, what day is today?"

"Fri-Friday?" he stammered.

"Exactly. May I ask what have you done in the time in-between?"

"Nothing"

"Great. Then-"

Yayoi decided it's best if he saves the struggling butterfly before someone accidentally stab a needle into him.

"Leave that poor boy alone. And get off of him. Or at least don't try to rape him in the middle of the road." he implied. Surprisingly enough Ginrin jumped off from his victim like it had suddenly caught fire.

"I didn't do anything!" he raised his hands defensively.

"Yes. Your clothes were on." Hinata replied sarcastically and he theatrically looked away.

"Geez, what kind of ulterior motives do you have?" sat up Masora. Ginrin was speechless. Even if he denied, all evidence was against him. Instead he fished out the bead-butterfly from his bag and threw at Masora's lap. It was better if he shut up before he digs himself deeper.

"This is... so nice!" said Masora as he held it towards the light. Its shape wasn't different from an average butterfly, but Sumiaki used some real unique beads for its wings. He used some of sky coloured too, what he got from a friend in England.

"Have you bought what I asked?" hinted Sumiaki as he helped him stand up.

"Yep."

"And is it here?"

Silence and corpse smell.

Sumiaki grabbed the two tufts what stood upward and pulled them.

"Do I need to cut them down so you won't be so forgetful? What are these really? Tentacles? Antennas? Are they interfering with your thoughts?" Masora frightened and tried to shake off the hands, which steadily clung to his hair.

"N-NO! I object!" he whined and stamped on Ginrin's feet.

If someone gave him popcorn and a chair Hinata's life would be complete with a 3D movie experience. After a while it wasn't a good idea to separate them, they would just pull him into their little "lovers quarrel" and shred his bouquet.

"You are evil!" he turned around when he freed himself. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes from the pain, but he managed to fight them down. "Demon! I will curse you and your who-"

His sentence was badly interrupted by a soccer ball flying towards him. The strength of the impact sent him back to the flowerbed with a graceful arc where he rested for a bit.

"SORRY!" shouted someone from the field. "Could you kick it back?"

"Damn, Endou! Be more careful where you shoot! He might get even stupider!" scolded him Hinata as he returned the ball. Then his attention was focused on the unconscious boy. "Is he okay?"

Ginrin anxiously tried to wake up Chouno with a few slaps. He wanted Karma to punish him, but this was too much.

"He passed out. I think it would be the best if I bring him to the school infirmary. In any case, he already got a hump on his head." he said as he touched Chouno's forehead.

"Should I escort you too? I mean… If you need some help…"

"Nah, unnecessary." he rejected the offer "God knows when he will wake up. The flowers wither twice until we get home from there. Besides… He is light as a feather."

"Okay. But call me if something happens" he waved swinging his bouquet high.

Daffodils, moonflower and pink rose... "Return my feelings", "I'm dreaming about love" and "grace". He got curious about the personality of the sender.

\(*

The story come to an end on the last school day and took an unexpected turn. This time he got a pot of flowers and this time it was accompanied by an envelope.

Hinata's heart throbbed in his throat when he picked up the envelope. It contained a neatly folded letter and a concert ticket. He hoped for some information but the message only told him how to take care of the flower called "gardenia", emphasizing the "don't water with tap water" and "it will throw away its blooms" lines.

The ticket invited him to a violin concert, somewhere in the suburbs. Next Saturday, seven in the evening. He didn't know the artist named Suzumushi Tsukihito, though the name sounded familiar. Well it will be a pain going there but he will survive somehow.

He hoped this relationship won't be as short-lived as an ill-bred gardenia.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came sooner, than Kazari had a chance to completely prepare for the big occasion. After the invitation he hadn't sent more flowers for Yayoi, instead he tried to think out a good draft about the following evening. One week long. In the end, he worried more than Suzumushi who had to stand on stage with a violin and a bow in front of a bored crowd. He planned out everything from the flower to the awesome monologue he will tell her. There was one tiny error in his plan. Time ran away with him.

The whole problem began when he got a negative comment on his blog. He had to write a respond! His honour was on stake! But after he replied he got another one and they kept coming. That's the story of the nice little flame war what broke out between him and the anonymous visitor which it lasted until six in the evening. At that time he should've been halfway to the concert, in full battle gear, flowers in hand. But instead of this, at quarter past six he ran around like a headless chicken in his underwear and searched through his drawers and closet for clothes.

The white shirt wasn't the best choice, then his mother's ruffled blouse came into his hands, which was worse than the latter, still he tried it on just for fun, because he had so much time on hand. Finally, he managed to mine out a purple shirt under one of the piles, which he couldn't even remember anymore. In any case, it was far better than any of those frumpy white ones. Fortunately his stocks were better on socks and trousers and he didn't really care about those, though his whole room was in ruins by the time he was in an acceptable shape and managed to find two socks of the same colour.

**[Damn, I'm gonna be late...]  
TheAceServer replied:** Duuude, are you still at home?**  
****CricketNotes replied:** Do you want me to kick you? :\ You should be here already!**  
**_** Wonder replied:**_ Don't be such a loser! Instead of posting, pull yourself together! You will head out tomorrow if you continue this!**  
Banner replied:** What? But I'm ready! Seriously! (゜_゜)**  
**_** Wonder replied:**_ Then why are you still typing?**  
Banner replied:** It's not your business! (° J°)**  
TheAceServer replied:** On Monday I'll hit you down with my racket until u beg for mercy, if you don't run here... NOW! I highly recommend you to RUN, Forest, RUN!

After the last comment Kazari was willing to part from the website and the rectangle beside his name instantly turned red. Yeah, it was time to swing in motion.

\(*

Uin angrily walked up and down in the room reserved for the performers, which simultaneously served as a dressing and instrument storage room. Just when he thought his perfect plan was on good tracks Uryuu comes into the picture and makes it crash into a boulder.

"Incredible. How can someone be this..." he decided it was better if he kept quiet.

"Maybe it would be the best if he don't come muttered Suzumushi, resting his chin on his violin's scroll "We went too far this time, don't you think?"

Tricking someone was one thing, but playing with other people feelings was cruelty. In addition, this stupid prank could break two people's hearts at once. They really deserved a pat on the shoulder for this.

"You're joking right? This is the big finale! You can't change your mind now!"

"But you saw Hinata's expression too... What we do with him is unfair. Okay, Kazari deserves it, but we shouldn't humiliate him this much."

"Don't start whining now, Suzumushi! I admit things slipped out of our hands, but we have to keep on until the end. If everything goes wrong then we will make amends somehow. I would be grateful if you could help me figure out what we should do, now, that Kazari is late..."

"Okay" he sighed "Keep an eye on Yayoi until our red Chaos Professor arrives. In any case, don't let him leave the house."

The outcome still worried him. He never thought that Kazari will carry through something in this life. He must've really liked Hinata if he held on for so long and still not rejected the idea that he and Yayoi could... Ah, he felt horrible. He didn't understand how could Buruto smile like that.

"I'm going to look for him" said Uin and walked towards the door.

"Okay, then I will be here... tuning."

"But not like you're going to a funeral."

"I'll try" muttered Tsukihito under his breath.

"Then, at the concert" he waved and strode away for his promisingly long search.

\(*

Meanwhile, somewhere in the same building Hinata wandered aimlessly and went wherever his feet took him. Originally, he only went to the bathroom, but on his way there he decided to explore the mansion to ease his nervousness a bit. But his thoughts always turned away from the pictures as in his head he already imagined different variations of the upcoming encounter. Will they meet before the concert? And with who? Is this will be like the previous times? Well they just meet and never speak again? Or this time will be different?

It had a good chance, but he rather hasn't thought about it. He knew that if he talks the two extremes into his mind it may end badly, but he was getting impatient, so he couldn't stop himself from thinking about more stupidity.

Hinata walked along the corridor, up the stairs, back to the concert hall, and then went out of the hall to the back-garden. He looked at the balconies, walked to the checkrooms, up to the gallery then back to the concert hall. He pointlessly roamed in the building like a headless ghost. Yayoi looked at every little corner, observed all pictures just to distract his attention for a while, and then boringly repeated the circle.

When he looked for a place to sit, he already knew more about the house's structure and its art pieces than the owners. Too bad this was useless information and at the moment he could bang his head in frustration into a chair before him as there his "fan" still hadn't arrived. But he kept his mouth shut, comfortably sat back and tried to analyze the people passing by.

He was especially surprised by the amount of Raimon students in the audience, despite the fact that they were more like a sport school so their music club hasn't got too much attention. How many members had that club again? Six? Seven? Yet, he was even more amused by the fact that Zeus Academy represented itself too. The boy remembered them from the television. But the cameras always focused on that blonde guy, so he couldn't really catch the other boy's name. At the finals they almost managed to get him to their sides, and yeah, he hoped that they'll kick Raimon in the ass already. He hated how everything was about soccer for almost two month while no one even mentioned the National Tennis Tournament where Raimon got the glorious third place.  
The blond guy and his companion certainly couldn't send him flowers… Right?

So far, he lived in the belief that only adult, musicians and their children will be present. But he began to feel uncomfortable. After further observations he realised that everyone had some company. Hinata was looking left to right, but still nothing. The recital began, without the solution of the problem and next to him remained an empty seat.

\(*

At seven o'clock, right at the start of the opening speech, Kazari was still standing at the bus stop and charmed the road to see if the flight meant for him appears already. He nervously paced on a definite route while he typed angry messages on his mobile. At best case, it would take half hour to get there, but if this keeps on then it can be more than that. He couldn't even buy a flower because he thought he will have enough time for that. Kazari frustratingly pulled out his mobile from his jeans again to ask for help from the great internet.

_[Okay, the bus won't come. Now what? Are there any alternative?]  
_**BooM replied:** CHOCOBOOOOO :O  
**Wonder replied:** seriously your luck amuses me. still. Try to hitchhike….  
**Banner replied:** How can I hitchhike?  
**Wonder replied:** Think!

So he must hitchhike. But how the hell should he do it? No one is that crazy to pick up a weird kid at this hour... Oh well, it's better if we don't think about the other alternative.

He wildly searched for possible ways. After he thought it through back and forth, he stood out to the side of the road and held his thumb up waiting for a sign. He was about to change his methods when his long waiting bore fruit and a truck driver took pity on him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the suburbs, Matsuyama estate" he said in a frightened tone. This will lead to kidnapping. He panicked and he was unable to hide it.

"Well Matsuyama estate isn't on my list, but I certainly go that way. If you want I can take you there, but you'll have to walk a few hundred metres" offered the driver with a sincere smile. Kazari timidly nodded and wordlessly got into the car while he tried to dismiss his panic and highly concentrated on not jumping out at the first traffic light.

He felt uncomfortable in the foreign car, which as later turned out, shipped honey to the surrounding stores. Now that was irrelevant for him. There could've been refugees in the luggage compartment, he didn't care until he reached his goal.

As soon as he got the opportunity Kazari was staring out the window, staring at the electric poles and houses, but the driver really wanted to pull him into a conversation, so even if reluctantly, but he answered the questions with short sentences.

The man seemed very familiar with the boy's situation, so he driven as fast as he could to accelerate the course of events. He couldn't take the boy to the finish line, still he wanted to help him somehow. After all he knew well the dramatic lovers and he found the boy rather sympathetic.

In the end, Uryuu said his final goodbyes at a red light, because the driver's route moved further from there on. The man smiled and wished good luck to the "Young Romeo", then, after a hasty farewell Kazari quickly glanced at his mobile phone.

[19:32]

He still had 13 minutes to get there before the break. He could even buy flowers for Yayoi! Suddenly a whole new world opened up front of him! He became a time millionaire!

\(*

The first act went uneventful. Suzumushi played brilliantly, but somehow he could not grasp Hinata at all, since their world of music was very different. After a while he thought it would be more useful, if he search for other familiar faces from Raimon in the low light, identifying them and their cause of existence there, without attracting any attention. In the first round he managed to find Miyasaka and Hayami a few rows back, the latter's face reflected undisguised deep boredom. Hayami obviously not volunteered for this noble feast, yet he heroically endured the torture Miyasaka gave him.

Later, he discovered the music club members who occupied an entire row and they were surprisingly well dressed for the occasion. All the more astonishing how many Tennis Club members were present. For example Uin sat in the same row with him and often glanced at his direction.

Ah yes, he definitely had a hand in this evening. They looked at each other for almost half an hour until the artist proclaimed a short pause.

"Hey!" Uin welcomed him after he struggled a little closer through the mass of people. Again, he was remarkably happy.

"You? Here? You didn't seem such a dilettante" Yayoi said with the world's biggest honesty.

"Sure! For your information I was the one who put this show together" he forgot to tell that two other people helped him.

"Heh. And how is your cooking?"

"Well, I'm rather satisfied with it. Though, I don't really understand why they had to put in the orchestra for both parts. They aren't that good." he smirked.

"Ah, for the second one too? Too bad I won't stay longer." he admitted ruefully.

"What? How is that?"

"I was going to meet someone, but I don't think he came here."

Uin couldn't say to him that the person he's waiting for was an idiot and successfully missed the bus. And he was far away from his destination.

Never mind, the show must go on in one way or another.

"Wanna go for a walk before you escape from here?" he recommended, without any ulterior motives as they headed towards the stairs. Hinata just shrugged wearily and followed him. After all, he won't have any problems from it.

The ace player told him about the high spot of the performance, so maybe Hinata decided to stay at the mansion but he firmly insisted on leaving.

He hasn't changed his mind after Uin pushed him into a room. He was about to close on the boy, when a single shoe blocked him and Hinata angrily tried to break out. Without success. The kidnapper proved to be too strong and he used every tool to get rid of the obstacle.

"Stay in there!" snapped Uin "Just for a few hours."

"So you can forget me here? No way."

After a long fight Uin lost his patience and opened the door causing Hinata to meet with the cold marble floor... Taking advantage of the sudden shock Uin grabbed him and pulled Hinata to the nearest cabinet, then violently shoved him among the shirts, not caring about their feelings.

When Hinata realised what happened to him the closet was already locked with a faint? clicking sound and he was trapped in the darkness. He tried to get out with force, but he wasn't standing in the winning line when they were apportioning strength.

"Uin! Let me out!"

"So you can escape? Nope, never!" Hinata couldn't see his face but Uin's voice suddenly grew a lot kinder "Listen, stay inside for a while. Your fan is almost here."

"This doesn't entitle you to lock me into a closet! Open the door right now! Uin! Do you hear me? Uin? Please let me out!"

He desperately battered on the door, but still nothing. His kidnapper disappeared and left him rot in that place, which contained nothing except a few old shirts and a giant fur coat. Never speak about the disgusting mothball smell what lingered there. This was just... terrible. Following his mood he sunk down along the wall until he reached the bottom. This was at least comfortable.

It would be a lie if he said he wasn't scared... Hell, wasn't this was a bit too drastic?

\(*

In the break after he greeted everyone Suzumushi crawled back into the dressing room and tried to prepare for the second act, where he would play 'that' piece. Then he has to talk with the guests as well... Great. They know how to organize his programs to make a nerve-racking evening worse than it was already.

He was justifying his clothes when Uin burst into the room with a triumphant smile on his face as he was throwing up and down his prized key what he got from the closet.

"Don't tell me that you locked him in a room..."

"Better! He is in the closet!"

"Seriously, you make me bang my head into a wall. Is it luxury to use your brain? We can be happy if he doesn't throw himself down from somewhere after he sees Uryuu. Have you ever given it a thought, that he is waiting for a beautiful girl after so much suffering?"

Uin scratched his head at Suzumushi's invective response. They may have really gone too far... But everything went perfectly! Only Uryuu was still missing from the big picture. When he last checked on him, he was waiting for a bus. Now it's time for some telephone harassment.

Kazari responded the call relatively quickly. He coughed badly as if he ran down the great marathon.

"Two minutes" Uin warned him.

"Don't throw a tantrum, please. I'm almost there" he took short breaks in his speech "I see the target already!"

That was enough for Buruto. He hung up the phone and rushed out of the building so he could get ahead of Kazari. After he spotted the redhead he seized his arm and ran back to Suzumushi.

The redhead nearly fell over in shock when they threw him at a chair. He was still clutching the flowers in his hand, what he got instead of roses from the flower shop between three steps. He didn't understand what they wanted from him, actually his soul was still ran down on the road to the mansion.

Suzumushi took away his flowers and silently exchanged them for a comb, making a specific reference to the fact that there wasn't any time to lose. When he glanced in the mirror he looked like he was fugitive from a battlefield.

\(*

Somewhere in the building, in his locked, quiet closet-prison a lonely boy was waiting for his saviour. Or anyone. Right now he would be the happiest man alive if some half-mad serial killer broke down that door. But after a second thought, it wasn't such a bad place. Yes, he could even live here! The hanged shirts were all really friendly to him. They kindly took him into their family and they haven't said a thing when he pushed one or two away. The fur coat was their appointed leader and the two pair of shoes were its guardians. Everyone loved the coat because it created the kingdom of equality and placed his people in font of himself, protecting them from the army of moths!

He would have played with these thought for a couple of hours, if he hadn't heard the familiar click which came from the door. Suddenly light blinded his vision and shone through the endless night. He was free! Uin finally let him out of captivity! But instead of cheers Hinata said the following:

"It was time" then he darted out to the fresh air just to get caught again.

"Your fan is waiting for you at the other wing. On the balcony. So now my dear Hinata I let go of your hand" Uin's role hereby ended and with some theatrical movements he joined to the audience at the concert.

Just before... Did he just hop out of the room? Really? Yayoi would've sworn that it was only Masora's habit. But now everything was clear. That child was detrimental to mankind and its evolution.

So his destination was the other wing? But for that he had to go down to the concert hall and then sneak past behind the audience without disturbing their entertainment.

Hinata carefully strode down on the stone stair covered with red carpet. He could hear the soft piano melody from downstairs, what was later supplemented by a violin. The concert must have begun for a while because only Suzumushi and the pianist stood on stage. They were deeply preoccupied with their music.

He easily slipped through between the people who haven't got a seat, then he sneaked up the stairs without anyone noticing him. The corridor was the exact replica of the other wing with the difference of the balconies to his left.

He prepared his heart for every possible case, as he stepped out under the night sky, but what he didn't except that air will be his only companion. After all, Uin promised Hinata that someone will be waiting for him! Here at this holy place!

The discovery felt like freezing cold water swept down on his back. Someone toyed with his feelings for two weeks and right after he thought he felt something, they went over his heart with a lawn-mower. He should've gotten accustomed by now, that he was never successful in these kinds of things.

Hinata was looking at the garden for a while before accompanied by a heavy sigh; he decided to get home as quickly as possible. No one was around since everyone listened to the concert like they supposed to do.

"Yayoi!"

Someone called from his left side. There was a red-haired boy on the other balcony, clutching pink flowers in his hands. Is he the fan? A boy? Were they serious? Now this was disappointing. He had There were almost one hundred percent chances that the boy loved him because he thought that Hinata is a hot girl. The redhead grew near, naively smiling and waving wildly.

_Now is the time for the monkey to jump into the soapy water_ thought Yayoi with a bitter smile. He was fairly curious about the boy's reaction, after it he will immediately leave the scene or immediately leave the scene, ignoring all confusion what he leaves behind. Other possible options were out of question. Maybe if it turned out that the redhead knew he was a boy...

"Hey!" he greeted him while he leant to the ledge "You sure don't know me, I'm Uryuu Kazari!"

Yes, Yayoi Hinata's umpteenth death dance of the sea of emotions just began.

"Let me guess... You are the source of flowers."

"Bingo! That's me! To be honest I really like you so I thought that maybe we..." Kazari increasingly lost control over his words, but before his speech would change into a blabber he quickly finished it "I was thinking that maybe you and I should go out!"

Hinata left some place for the awkward and heavy silence between the request and the answer, before he spoiled the atmosphere completely.

"No."

"Hold on. Why not?" inquired Kazari "I almost mobilized an entire flower shop because of you!"

"And I really appreciate that, but my answer is still no. Listen Uryuu, I'm not what you think I am." he said with a guilty look, like everything was his fault.

"What? Hey, why wouldn't you be?"

"Starting there, that I'm a boy."

"Come on... Then why do you have such girly pony tail? And why did you tie it up with a ribbon? And why didn't you write out anywhere?"

Since he couldn't answer to Kazari's rant in any other way he slammed his hands at the ledge on his side and let his anger take over the controls.

"As if it's my fault, that our school is full with idiot airheads like you! Don't make me laugh! If you had talked to me even once instead of sending flowers you would've realised it already and none of us would stand here and have this ridiculous conversation!"

"Hey, now why are you crying? I didn't want to hurt you!" oh but he succeed gracefully.

"No, I'm not crying! Just this music makes my eyes, you know, watery! If you're finished then leave me alone. I don't think we have anything to talk about."

He tried to leave again, hoping that no one saw this little scene. He seriously didn't know what he should do with his feelings. He couldn't see any problem with Kazari being a boy, on the other hand the redhead hurt his feelings, after he made court to him. Where did he even get the idea that Hinata is a girl? It wasn't obvious after he used the boys changing room. There are a few wicked girls like this. Never mind, he got a new streak to his wall of failures.

That was he was surprised when Kazari called out to him and asked Hinata to stop.

"What is it now?" as he turned back the blood immediately froze in his veins. Uryuu scrambled up the ledge and apparently he planned to swing above the one and a half meter long gap. But it wasn't impossible that he wanted to commit suicide. Hinata hoped that it wasn't the latter.

"Uryuu, are you out of your mind? Get down from there! Now!" he panicked.

"Everything will be okay!" Kazari tried to reassure him, though his voice showed more confidence than his eyes. "If I go around you will go away!"

"I promise you I won't go anywhere just don't jump!" stepped closer Hinata. It was too much for his poor heart.

"I don't believe you!"

"Uryuu, stop!"

"I will just step through. But I would be calmer if you stood there" he pointed before himself. "In case I needed some help..."

"You don't need help if you walk normally like everyone else!" Hinata continued the discussion, but obediently stood at the selected point.

Over the few minutes he felt like everything played in slow motion as he slowly died on the inside when his nervous system crashed. Kazari successfully crossed the gap, then he leaned backwards and started wobbling when he lost his balance. Fortunately Hinata caught him in time and pulled Kazari towards himself, preventing the suspicion of voluntary homicide. Kazari landed on the ground with a triumphant smile, while Hinata was still trying to collect the lost colours back to his face.

"Oh, to rigor mortis take you away!" Yayoi shouted angrily after the expiration of his alarmed state "You have as much brain as a handful of butterflies!"

He only calmed down when he saw an apologetic expression on Kazari's face as he handed the bouquet to him. Pink carnations.

"I was mean" he admitted blushing "But your look is really girly! But I realised something. Even if we haven't talked... It doesn't change the fact that I fell in love with someone. Even if I believed you were a girl..." here he took a short pause and tried to make some order in the giant chaos that reigned in his mind. "Listen this will sound a bit stupid..."

Hinata completely forgot to breath when he seen the sudden turn of events. He was speechless and tears began to roll down on his face again. This was a torture. A cruel one. He couldn't believe his ears. What?

"But I think loving out of someone is more time consuming than get him know better... So instead the version where everyone goes to his business with broken heart what if we tried to get to know each other and see what happens? I mean, not in the romantic sense! Just... like friends. And then we will decide what to do with ourselves!"

Kazari would happily put cellux tape over his mouth because he always found the worst time to sputter stupidity. In addition, Hinata was crying "from the music" again, which incidentally was the last piece of the concert. The plus one. Suzumushi's ace.

He hastily pulled out a crumpled but still unused handkerchief from his jeans and handed it over to the sniffing Hinata who happily accepted the gift.

"This music is really sad" noted Kazari was looking down to the garden. "We should've chosen a happier one."

"What so you helped too?" wondered Hinata. So far he lived in the belief that the whole concert was possible because of Uin's genius listing skills. It seems the king of egoism missed out some details.

"Yup. The guy who now plays on the violin is one of my best friends at school! We picked out the pieces with him and Uin. Man, you should've seen it!"

"Okay, wait... Do you know Uin?"

"Yeah, we often play tennis together."

"Great, because he is my classmate."

Kazari was about to say 'Yes I know' but then suspicion hit up its head in both boys, followed by the voice of recognition. Uin moved the strings from the background with his loyal right-hand, Suzumushi. So that was the cause of his constant grin when he talked with Hinata. But moreover, if they were classmates he obviously knew Yayoi's real gender. It follows that the vile beast lied to them all along.

In Kazari's head the thought emerged again.

"So what do you say to my offer?"

Hinata smiled as he waved his poor flowers around like he was a general. Fortunately they weren't roses so they haven't lost any of their petals.

"I think this retaliation would be a great start."

\(*

The concert ended with Suzumushi's encore, what the audience received with a sincere applause. He would dare to take poison that they never noticed that the piece he played wasn't in close relationship with the ones before.

He was packing away his violin to its case when Uin burst in for the second time that evening with a frightened expression. Judging from his reaction the plan totally slipped out of his control.

"I've lost them" he announced "I went there and the balcony was empty!"

"I thought so" said the maestro as he put away his bow as well "Don't worry they'll turn up today or on Monday."

"But I want to know what happened!"

"Throw a mail at Kazari. You know he always respond to those."

He really didn't felt like dealing with such nonsense. Obviously they both hurt their feelings and went home. They successfully spoilt their evening, why increase the effects further?

"Good idea."

His fingers quickly typed a clear question, ignoring the laws of space and grammar.

_[Whtnoooow? Whathapppend?]  
_ **Banner replied:** Where are YOU? We came down long ago.  
**TheAceServer replied:** "We"? :o_  
_**Banner replied:** Me and Hinata *flower* Haven't you played a relationship arranger for two weeks? °/\°

So their plan backfired. Or they reconciled with each other that well...

"WHAT?" asked loudly Uin from the world as he read the reply. He really didn't know what to do with this. He would've pondered more about this matter if Suzumushi hadn't dragged him out to the audience, whose remained members already destroyed one of the sandwich plates.

Both of them were looking for the stray lover birds, without any success. Like they have vanished from the surface of Earth and they avoided them for some reason.

"Uin~!" someone gripped the tennis star's shoulders from behind. Kazari and Hinata stood there with a surprisingly cheerful grin. Hand in hand, like they were dating.

"We didn't have a chance to thank that you brought us together" said Hinata "So, thank you."

Uryuu was few seconds away from bursting out laughing. The expression on Uin's face was priceless, just as Suzumushi's. It was shock and horror in the same time, with some disgust and gently mixed with the typical "what am I doing on this world" look, as it was expected at times like this. He seriously admired Hinata for his poker face.

"Li-Listen the whole thing was a joke!" he stammered.

"And look how good it was!" the blogger raised their clasped hands. He glanced at Hinata questioningly, who signalled that maybe, but just maybe, this will be enough. They eyed each other for a while, as if they had a telepathic conversation about the next step. Finally Hinata gave the coup de grace while Kazari secretly made a few photos of their friends rather intelligent faces.

"We'll go now. Have fun. Thanks for the invitation, again. Suzumushi-san you're a very skilled musician." as he said his final good-byes Hinata dragged out the red-haired boy, who quickly snatched away a couple of delicious looking cookie from the table.

"Bye!" said Kazari with his mouth full as they slowly melted into the crowd.

Uin stared after them into the resulting void while he tried to put together the remained pieces of his common sense.

"I hope you're satisfied now. You've created a monster."

Yes. He really did it. In two weeks he turned upside down his two friends sexual identity and mess up a beautiful scam. One thing is sure, he won't be a relationship consultant.

\(*

Outside the fresh lovers almost died of laughing. Maybe from now on they won't trick them again and without definite evidence Uin can't even prove his truth about their relationship. Not to mention that beautiful picture of the two machinator which immediately became their new phone background.

"This was phenomenal!" chuckled Kazari contentedly and he handed over a suspicious coloured biscuit to Hinata.

"By the way, where have you been? I was locked in a closet because of you." shared Hinata the shocking experience.

"Long story... I don't think you really want to know."

"Well we have some time to kill." he smiled as he took another biscuit from Kazari. "So who did you kill, oh, my noble hero?"

"What? What makes you think I killed somebody? I daresay, you're far from the truth, my dear princess!" he defended himself, then with a grin he added "I am totally innocent."

"Ah, but you said it like that" he smirked in disappointment. "Now tell me your side of the story."

Kazari told him about his blogging adventure, how he missed the bus and hitchhiked, about the beekeeper who always nagged him with his stupid topics. When they arrived to the stories about the flowers Hinata asked him.

"And why clove pinks? I thought roses were more suited for a date."

"I just bought what I saw for the first time I entered the shop. That's all."

"Oh, I thought you gave me these because you remembered about their meanings." Wait... they have meanings too? He hasn't really thought about this until now. "You didn't know...?" asked Hinata, but he just shook his head. "It means 'I'll never forget you' or 'you're always on my mind.'"

"So you did some research. Wow." he was so proud of Hinata.

"Well I had to. Someone insisted, you know."

The bus arrived without a sound and both boys eagerly searched for a place to sit, but Kazari was more desperate than anytime that evening and quickly dashed towards the two seat on the right. Yes. He waited for this moment!

"I feel like the man who ran through the whole country just to announce that the army lost a battle." he sighed "I think if I ever get home I'll sleep until Monday" announced Kazari prideful.

"Aw, I thought you will play tennis with me..."

"If you find some human time then we can talk about it" replied Uryuu, but his eyes were already scanning through his blog and he read the incoming comments to his picture.

Maybe he hadn't got the girl, still he left the scene as a winner. He not only reduced his parent's flower population, but he met someone sympathetic an hour ago.

"Who do you write for?" asked Hinata as he discretely leant towards the phone. Unfortunately Uryuu quickly pulled away his precious relic and blindly finished typing.

"No one"

In fact the message was for a certain girl in Hokkaido:

_/In the end not everything went as I wanted. But somehow I don't mind it. I'll tell you everything tomorrow so you could laugh at it too. Just look at the picture on my blog. It's hilarious! /_

**A/N: So, I think in the end everyone got their own happy ending, right? Though I don't know if I could say this about poor Uin and Suzumushi… they got a Bad Ending this time. Retry, maybe? As for our "couple" I let that one to your imagination, though I have great plans with them.**

**For the concert part the Zeus couple were Hera and Aphrodi. I don't really know how did they get the ticket. I bet it was Hera, he looks suspicious when it comes to programs (-. -.)**

**But Miyasaka was invited by Suzumushi *chough* since in the original games Holly Cricket is the member of the track team *cough*. And I don't even try to hide that I ship him with Hayami Maya. Wow. **

**To everyone who read this story, thank you! I had so much fun writing about these scout boys! But I don't want to let them go yet! (._.) So maybe in the near future… If you know what I mean, I'll write more about them! Haha, I must be really irritating with my obsession for minors… **

**Before I go, let me give you this gift of my gratitude for reading the last chapter too ;) It's under the link~**

** tallemy. tumblr post/26548822349/i-promised-something-like-this-right**


End file.
